Girls Kiss Girls
by lacksubstance
Summary: I like when girls kiss girls. A sleepover, a curious Lily, and a hilariously dirty song can do a lot. Oneshot Liley fic femslash


**Girls Kiss Girls**

**Written by: StripMeOfMyself**

_This is my first Hannah Montana fic, but I thought it'd be funny and interesting to do. So please review afterwards. Thanks _

* * *

Sitting in Miley's room, I wait for her to come back into her room so we can have our sleepover already. Her Ipod is the only thing you can hear throughout her large room, but it's better not to hear a whole bunch of noises all at once. I can't stop thinking about that brunette, even after I've just seen her.

People in school have asked me if we were dating, which is totally nuts, I mean she was dating Jake at the time; of course I was jealous, but not for the reasons everyone thought. I wasn't jealous of Miley dating him, but it was the other way around. I won't deny I've fallen for my best friend, but I can't help it. It's because of the littlest things she does, whether she's fighting with her brother or tripping, whatever the reason it makes me fall for her more.

The song changes to the one song I've never thought I'd hear again; the 'One In A Million' version I made and it was the sucky one. Why the hell would she place that on her Ipod? It's just a waste of space. I was curious so I checked the playlist and the titled made my heart flutter. "Lilly Playlist".

I skimmed through all of the songs in the list, some were love songs; even 'I Kissed A Girl by Katy Perry' was on there. Does Miley like me like that too? I thought as the door knob started turning causing me to quickly place the dock with the Ipod on it back on her desk and run to sit on her bed.

Miley came in and had a smile on her face holding two hot chocolates, handing me one "Here my dad makes the best Loco Hot Choco," she said sitting next to me. I thanked her with a smile as the music slowly came to an end and the next song came on.

_I like when girls kiss girls_

_I like when girls kiss girls_

_I like when girls kiss girls_

I started to laugh almost letting the hot chocolate spill, making her look at me weirdly. "I think this song is hilarious," I commented making her laugh slightly.

"Yeah I like it, even though it is sort of true," she said knowing it was a mistake. She placed her hand over her mouth, freaked out "I didn't mean—,"

I stopped her with my finger on her lips "It's okay, I know what you meant," I told her adding "Even though I know you're lying," She looked over at me as if she was scared or something. Maybe she really does like me like I do.

"Wha-What do you mean?" she stuttered, looking away quickly as she placed her cup on her night table. I got up placing it on the desk and grabbed the dock. I brought it towards her, showing her the playlist, making her gulp.

"Lilly, I'm really sorry if I'm freaking you out about everything. I'm sure you saw all the songs on that playlist, but it isn't that…UGH! I don't know," she freaked out, throwing her hands in the air, twirling around in a circle.

I don't know why, but something took over me and when she finally turned around I placed my hands on both sides of her cheeks and pulled her head down to meet my lips with hers. I could tell she was freaked at first, but then I felt her kiss back, placing her hands on both sides of my waist. It felt so good feeling her soft strawberry lips against mine.

I didn't think we were going to go as far as we did, but though we didn't have sex or anything she did get me out of my shirt and me getting her out hers. I moved my hands over those perfectly sculpted breasts, feeling every inch; it was like I dreamt it would be only better. I brought my lips lower to her neck, sucking on the flesh deeply. I nibbled slightly, knowing a rising mark will show, if I continue.

We pulled away, breathing heavy with me below her. I looked deep into her hazel eyes, running my hand over her soft cheek. She grabbed my hand and kissed it lightly, making me smile at her lovingly.

"How long?" I asked wondering if her feelings have been nagging her as long as they have me. She pushed herself off me, laying next to me, causing me to turn on my side to face her.

"Well remember when you dated that asshole Lucas?" How could I forget him? My first boyfriend. My first heartbreak; I nodded. "Well that's when I knew. He hurt you and I hated that when you guys actually started dating, that he got to kiss you and be able to hold you. When I found out he was two-timing you I want to just kill him," she told me. I felt tears well up a little bit, but I knew it was my turn to tell her how long, so I held them in the best way possible.

"I fell for you through everything. I thought you were the most beautiful girl I've ever seen when I first met you, but throughout the years; the things we've gone through together, the feelings just developed and when you started dating Jake; it hurt me so much knowing that he was doing everything I've dreamt of doing," I couldn't hold the tears any longer, letting them flood out of my eyes.

I felt her get closer to me and wipe away the loose tears and held me close to her heart. She kissed the top of my head and whispered "Now we don't have to dream; this is real. I feel it," she kissed me again as I held her around her waist.

We sat there in silence, enjoying the feeling of being in each others arms when I heard her "Hey Lilly, you know what I like?"

"What?" I asked curiously.

"I like when girls kiss girls," I giggled, deciding to play a long.

"Late at night?"

"Oh yeah, I like when girls kiss girls,"

"Ain't that right?"

"I like when girls kiss girls," I looked up at her laughing hysterically as well as she. I lean closer to her lips and place a soft kiss on hers.

"I can't agree more," I whisper kissing her again. I like when girls kiss girls too, but I only like kissing one.

* * *

_Based of the song by Pittsburgh Slim- Girls Kiss Girls. You know what to do; review and you'll get a happy writer :)_


End file.
